All Wrapped Up
by Rassilon001
Summary: Almost six months have passed since graduation day, and the former students of Honnouji Academy are settling into their new lives. But with the holiday season upon them, siblings and friends are gathering together to celebrate the wonderful time of Christmas. And Ryuko is working on something special for her holiday gifts.


**Disclaimer:  
** I definitely do not own Kill La Kill. It belongs largely to Studio Gainax.

 **Summary:  
** Almost six months have passed since graduation day, and the former students of Honnouji Academy are settling into their new lives. But with the holiday season upon them, siblings and friends are gathering together to celebrate the wonderful time of Christmas. And Ryuko is working on something special for her holiday gifts. Rated PG for some some holiday hijinks.

* * *

Had it really been six months already?

Sometimes it felt like they'd only just graduated yesterday. And still other times it felt as if it was a whole other lifetime ago they'd been fighting life fibers and studying world history. But it really had only been six months since they'd all said their final farewells to Honnoji Academy and ventured out into the world to find their place in it.

For Ryuko, that meant finding some form of employment or high education. Unfortunately, with her education records spotty at best and her primary skill in being a juvenile delinquent and a bare-knuckle boxer (when her scissors blades were outlawed in most organized forms of combat), her options were to say the least limited. She was still taking time to find herself, which meant she was still staying with the Mankanshoku family and doing odd jobs to pay for her rent, even though they insisted she didn't need to. She was practically family, after all.

Mako's family had set up a new clinic outside of Tokyo on the outskirts of a small city. The building doubled as their home, which meant Mako and Ryuko pitched in as orderlies for non-medical issues whenever they were available. Bataro's skill, if not his actual work ethic, had actually improved in the past few months (thanks to great practice during the battle), and so the clinic saw enough business that the family could usually stay in the black. They weren't living fancy, but they were living. And really, what more could you really ask for?

Today, like every day, they were gathered together at the table for breakfast. And every day, around the same time in the morning, Guts would jump up, seemingly out of the blue, speed across the carpet, through the living room, down the hall, and towards the front door. And as always, would slip and skid on the front carpet to slam none too gracefully right into the door.

"Mail's here," Bazaro announced in a still tired tone of voice. He was still waking up from a long night. Delivering a baby rarely went as smoothly as one could hope for, though it had been rewarding none the less to announce a healthy baby girl and mother both doing fine afterwards.

"I'll get it!" sing-songed his wife, sashaying past her tired husband and her sleepy children, letting them indulge in their breakfast as she made her way to the front door. Timing it just perfectly so that when she did arrive, the mail was coming through the slot, half-burying poor Guts underneath it. Sukuyo quickly began to sort through the various letters.

"Let's see now... junk... junk... malpractice notification... junk... for Mataro... for Mako... for me... junk... more junk..." she deftly placed them in neat little piles on the shelf beside the door, as well as in the garbage bin nearby. Biggest of all was her husband's pile, filled with the many patients still trying to sue him, but Mako's was also growing steadily. Mostly job applications and rejections. The poor thing was having trouble finding employment thanks to her abyssmal grades, but damned if it didn't stop her from trying.

While Sukuyo worked, humming to herself, a thin package also slid through the mail slot, plopping itself down atop of Guts' head. She smiled as she picked it up, wondering if perhaps it was something for her husband. But no, the name on it was someone else entirely.

"Ryuko! Your mail order arrived."

"Thanks," the dark-haired girl replied, taking the package eagerly and shaking it to confirm its contents. She'd been somewhat tight-lipped about what it was, but the Mankanshoku family had quickly deduced it was something to do with a present she was planning for the holiday, and thus had elected to give her space. After all, the surprise was half the fun of getting a gift, right?

Picking up the last pile of mail, a letter slipped Sukuyo's grip and fluttered to the ground. Bending over to place it on top, Sukuyo smiled as she saw who it was from.

"Ooh Ryuko! We also got a letter from your sister Satsuki!" she declared cheerfully. "Would you like to open it?"

"Sure!" she said, gently taking it from the Mankanshoku Matron and tearing it open with her bare hands, anxious to see the reply from her big sister.

However, as her eyes scanned the parchment, her expression fell. "She's not coming."

"Uwha?" said Sukuyo.

Ryuko held up the letter. "She's declining to join us due to 'extenuating circumstances'," Ryuko read aloud, even as the older woman scanned the letter's contents. "What kinda bull is that?"

"Now Ryuko, you know your sister is probably busy... maybe she just really can't make it this year. It is a busy time for some."

That was true enough. Still, it was sad. Apart from a few random run-ins or the occasional video chat on her laptop (itself a gift from Satsuki), Ryuko hadn't seen much of her sister since graduation. They'd never had a chance to really sit down and bond. Ryuko had really hoped that Christmas might be the ideal time to pull off something like that. Share some cocoa and sit around the fireplace (well, okay, the Mankanshoku family didn't have a fireplace in their home, but still) and just bond. Like sisters were supposed to do.

 _Maybe next year_ , Ryuko lamented, creasing the package in her other hand with her thumb. It's contents shifted under her touch, reminding her she still had a present to complete. At least that she could still do. But it was a pale recompense for not spending time with her sister. Ryuko settled back at the table with the other members of the little family, now going through their own mail as they polished off their breakfast and tried to finish waking up. Mataro, however, was surprised to find a letter not marked with his name had slipped into his pile, purely by accident.

"Oh, there's another letter from Satsuki Kiriyuin," he remarked. "Maybe it explains why she can't come?"

Taking the letter from him, Ryuko tore it up and examined it quickly. As she did, halfway down the paper she gave a mild snort of amusement. It quickly descended into full-blown laughter when she finished reading the letter. It was too funny not to laugh. The others at the table looked at her oddly, not sure what could elicit such a good mood from the girl who'd been so gloomy moments ago.

"What's so funny?" asked Mako, confused.

Ryuko smirked and turned the letter around to show to the Mankanshoku family. "Satsuki's refusing to visit us this year for Christmas... because she wants _us_ to visit _her_ for Christmas."

* * *

So it was the Mankanshoku family loaded up the trusted family truck with enough essentials for a short holiday weekend and hightailed it away from their current domicile slash back-alley clinic and headed north, following Satsuki's invitation directions. Within a day's travel they'd reached the edge of the mountain range and were climbing to higher and higher altitudes on their way to the address Satsuki Kiriyuin had provided in her invitation.

Passing by pine trees covered in a light dusting of snow, Ryuko caught sight of their destination just around the next bend. It had only taken them a day to reach it, and they'd arrived just after noon on Christmas Eve, with many hours to spare. It hadn't been an easy trip, but they were here.

A chalet, one amongst many, but this one stood out amongst the others like a rooster amongst hens, grand and imposing and even a bit stand-offish, located at the very top of the hillside with the many others spread out below it like medieval villages surrounding their lord's castle. It boasted great glass windows, lined with frost and icicles but lit with a golden light within, guiding the truck towards its winding driveway. No other vehicles were parked outside as the Mankanshoku family drove up and parked in front of the double doors at the base of the chalet.

"Wowee, it's big!" said Mako, hopping up atop of the roof of the family car for a better view. She had a long scarf on over her casual jacket and long pants, and some fur-trimmed boots on her feet to stave off the cold. "Is that three whole stories?"

Ryuko, emerging from the door underneath her, glanced again. "Looks more like two and a half. It's built halfway into the hill." She too was wearing winter armorments (as she liked to think of them), a heavy coat with a high collar and gloves, mittens, and earmuffs to protect against the chill. The rest of the Mankanshoku family were wearing similar garments, particularly the deer hunting hat worn by the father Bazaro and the ski goggles perched on Mataro's head.

The chalet was indeed massive to behold. Two stories above ground and one built _into_ the ground, for the chalet was built into the hill in a number of layers that enabled the topmost floor to have windows in all directions, while the lower levels were partially obscured by the hillside and thus better conducted and stored heat during the cold months. The walls were pine wood logs, or at least an artful facsimile of such material.

It may have been a little cliché, but it certainly looked cozy, thought Ryuko.

"Think Satsuki is already here?"

Ryuko checked the front door, finding it unlocked. "She must be," she deduced. No other reason she'd leave the place unlocked like this. Then again, with Satsuki, no burglar or criminal in the world would possibly be able to outmatch her. Security against such things was a waste of time when she could still cut through steel with her swords.

She smirked at the thought as she opened the front door and stepped into the parlour.

"Hey sis, we're here!"

* * *

Within was no less impressive than without, boasting a warm interior full of comfortable amenities and tasteful décor. Plus, if the temperature inside was anything to judge by, central heating. Almost immediately they started to shuck their jackets and other winter accessories. The double doors opened up into the parlour, and a short distance away was the living room, which boasted a fireplace and three large, comfortable looking couches. A bearskin rug lay on the floor in front of the fireplace, though even at a glance it was obvious it was a fake, and in the far corner was a pine Christmas tree that nearly brushed up against the ceiling, which was an impressive height. It reminded Ryuko and the Mankanshoku family of somewhere between their One Star and Two Star homes back in Honnouji. So that made this more of a One and a Half Star sort of establishment. Nice and cozy without being too opulent. Comfortable. Perfect for a holiday weekend.

They had just finished stepping inside and were admiring the décor when there came a crash and a muffled grunt of annoyance. A makeshift ladder of two stacked chairs had toppled over from one of the nearby halls, and sprawled in front of them was their hostess, the heiress of the Kiryuin family, one Satsuki Kiryuin. She lay there tangled up in a golden wreath, some of which still dangled from the ceiling and walls, groaning in annoyance more than pain.

Even so, Ryuko was in motion in seconds to make sure her sis was alright. "Satsuki! You okay?"

She did indeed look okay, if a bit disheveled. Her clothes were simple, a black tank top and some shorts that allowed for maximum mobility of her limbs. Her hair was still trimmed short, the same way she'd worn it ever since graduation day. It helped to better showcase her features as soft and inviting instead of stern and rigid.

"Oh. H-hey sis," she said, climbing to her feet and shaking off the wreath with as much dignity as she could find. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so."

"We made good time," Barazo explained, shouldering a bag. "Uh... where...?"

"I have you and your wife in a room just down the hall," Satsuki said, relaxing a little more. This was evidently something she'd prepared for. "Young master Mataro is set up in the room beside it. Both are labelled. Ryuko, I hope you don't mind but I have you rooming with Mako."

The dark-haired younger sister shook her head. "Not a problem for me. Which way?"

"Second floor, to the right down the corridor. Also labelled."

"And where'll you be?"

"Uhm, I took the room in the basement actually," Satsuki said, brushing some loose golden flakes from her tank top. They fell to the floor to join some ornaments that still hadn't gone up. In fact, now that Ryuko looked more closely, it seemed a lot of the chalet was only... well, like it was half-dressed for the occasion. The tree was almost completely bare save a few baubles, and those looked half-heartedly added at the last moment. Half the other decorations were up, but the rest were still packaged or half-packaged on the floor. It also looked, or rather sounded, rather empty in the chalet. It's enormous size only further emphasized that Satsuki appeared to be here all alone.

"Is your butler here?" Ryuko asked.

"Mitsuzo is spending the weekend with his nephew Iori," Satsuki explained. "He wished to be here but they are on the other side of Japan with the rest of their extended family. It seemed selfish to keep him here simply for my sake."

Her remark was punctuated by a poorly taped wall decoration crashing to the ground. Fortunately it didn't break, but it only made Satsuki grimace at its awful timing. If she'd been able to devote herself properly to this task she was sure she could have done it better.

"Unfortunately it has left me a little... woefully unprepared in making full preparations for everything," Satsuki said with something of a sheepish smile.

Ryuko rolled her eyes, but smiled right back. Satsuki never changed. Always biting off more than she could chew and determined to see it through. Well, she didn't have to do it alone, Ryuko thought as she shrugged off her jacket and hung it on a nearby coat peg. "What needs doing sis? I wanna help."

"Me too!" Mako said, waving her arms behind Ryuko.

"Us also!" added the rest of the Mankanshoku family.

"Well, I was working on something in the kitchen..." Satsuki started.

Sukuyo raised her hand. "I can help with that!"

"I'll unload the rest of our luggage dear," her husband said, kissing her cheek and climbing back down the stairs. "Mataro, give me a hand, boy!"

"Sure thing dad!"

"I guess we're on ornament duty," Ryuko said, nudging Mako at her side. "We have a ladder for the tree?" she asked Satsuki.

The elder sister shook her head. "Only ladder we have is in the garage, but it won't fit in here. It's designed for outside use. Unfortunately we're going to have to get some of those ornaments on the hard way. Including the star."

Ah yes, that's right. The last piece of any respectable Christmas tree was always added last, and naturally it was the most difficult. Ryuko glanced up at their daunting task, and decided to embrace the challenge rather than fear it. Hands clapped together as she rubbed them eagerly. "Let's do this."

* * *

Within mere moments everyone had gone to their work with gusto. Even though it was a holiday, and she their host, it felt wrong to let Satsuki do all the work. In fact, it added a more personal touch to the holiday season with them all pitching in. While Bazaro and Mataro had unpacked the bags in the girls rooms (and their own) Ryuko and Mako righted the ladder and proceeded to hang the wreath on the walls while Satsuki added some wreathes to their room doorways in place of her notes. Now that they knew where to go, she wanted to brighten things up a bit. Boxes emptied almost as fast as they were brought out, then packed away out of sight for later as the house became lit up with the holiday season decorations.

Finally, however, they'd arrived at the very last decoration, and the most difficult: the star for the very top of the Christmas Tree.

Ryuko, Satsuki, and Mako eyed the expanse of green pine and colorful decorations and wondered just how to go about their task.

"Climb it?" suggested Ryuko.

Satsuki shook her head. "You'd mess up half the rest of it, either going up or on the way back down. And that's assuming you don't fall."

By their side, Mako's face was scrunched up in deep concentration, finger rubbing her chin as she gazed up. Specifically, at the ceiling. "What if we rig up a harness to the rafters and lower Ryuko down from the ceiling like a spy in a catsuit?" she asked.

"If I had an hour I couldn't list the number of reasons that wouldn't work," Satsuki said.

The younger sister snorted in amusement. "Next she'll be suggesting stilts," she joked.

A lightbulb went off above Mako's head. But that's only because she was standing beside underneath one. Without waiting, she sprinted across the room and flung herself through the air onto Ryuko's shoulders, her dainty feet slamming down with such force Ryuko bulked before regaining her balance.

"Ackt! Mako, what the hel-?!"

"Silly, now we're taller together than we were separately. It's math! One plus one equals three!"

Ryuko steadied her partner by holding her ankles, and tried not to think about how serious Mako had sounded when she'd said that. Clearly, she'd been joking... right?

None the less, now that their plan was already halfway in motion, they may as well given it a shot. And they were at the correct height. Satsuki offered up the star to Mako as Ryuko kept her balance, slowly walking them over towards the tree and pressing as close against the pine needles as she could. Mako leaned forward, careful not even to breath lest it disrupt their teamwork, and slowly placed the star into place, twisting its bindings around the topmost pine of the tree until it was secure.

"Got it!"

"Alright!" cheered Ryuko.

"Well done," congratulated Satsuki.

Mako grinned, throwing up her arms in triumph... and almost promptly fell over, forgetting how unstable her perch was. Efforts to keep it steady weren't very good, and she wasn't exactly sure how to get down so quickly either.

"Whoaaaaaooooaaaah!" Mako exclaimed, pinwheeling her arms to try and reclaim her balance. Unfortunately, she was pinwheeling the wrong way, pushing herself further off her center. Ryuko gave a strangled cry and stumbled, first forwards, then backwards, before she tripped over the bearskin rug and went falling backwards. A body slammed lightly into hers as Satsuki caught her, but Mako tumbled clean off her shoulders...!

... and into the strong arms of an unlikely savior.

Mako, tucked into a tight ball to minimize the impact of her fall, blinked in astonishment then peered up. And then up further still. The strong arms holding her off the ground connected to a broad chest and a face of dignified features, tanned from many hours in the sun and with swept back blonde hair. Ira Gamagoori, former Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee and currently Mako's unlikely savior.

"Oh, hi, Gamagoori," she said in a casual, almost too innocent tone of voice. "What brings you here?"

Setting her down as delicately as a china doll, Ira Gamagoori stood back up to his full height, shoulders squared, chest out. "Lady Satsuki invited us here to partake in the festivities! We accepted in honor of the holiday spirit!" he declared proudly.

A black eyebrow quirked upwards. "Us?" Ryuko repeated, seeking clarity on that choice of pronoun.

Gamagoori inclined his head, allowing them to see who stood in the parlour just outside the living room, shucking the last of their jackets and coats, tracking snow everywhere. None other than the remainder of the Elite Four: Uzu, Nonon, and Houka.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun, could we now?" remarked Uzu Sanageyama, strolling into the chalet like he owned it. Nonon and Houka followed close behind, the latter closing the door behind them to keep out the chill air. All three were dressed appropriately for the season, in clothes that were a bit more formal than your standard casual wear, but still looked comfortable enough to wear for long periods of time. Houka Inumuta was even wearing a full turtle neck Christmas sweater, which of course helped to conceal his lower face.

Satisfied her sister and guest were unharmed, Satsuki eagerly moved to embrace the Elite Four one by one and welcome them to the chalet. "I'm so glad you could make it," she said, hugging each of them in turn. "Did you have any difficulties finding the place?"

"Some traffic delays but we managed to smooth those out," Houka replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Only because you hacked into the traffic database and fixed all those red lights into green," Nonon scolded him.

"Would you have preferred we spend the night in some hotel and arrive tomorrow morning?"

"I know I sure as heck wouldn't," Sanageyama said. "I was half tempted to get out and walk that last hour."

"You would've frozen to death."

"Still preferable," he muttered. "So, where're we set up, Lady Satsuki?"

The former Kiryuin heiress smiled shyly. "Please, it's just Satsuki now. And I've set up some rooms, please bring in your things, then let's have you park your car under the overhang... I'm afraid the Mankanshoku's already have the other spot in the garage, but it should protect your vehicle from the worst of the weather."

"Pah," muttered Sanageyama. "A little wear and tear on Gamagoori's hunk of junk would be an improvement. Toughen up it's image."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Rolling his eyes, the green-haired delinquent decided not to push it. Gamagoori was his ride, after all. "Nothing," he sighed.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT," Ira Gamagoori said, deflating a little with his pride intact. "NOW THEN, WHAT TASKS REMAIN FOR US TO-"

"Uh, well, actually we kinda finished the decorating," Ryuko said, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

Gamagoori seemed to deflate, almost like a balloon letting air out. He seemed a head shorter than he had been a minute ago. "Oh," was all he said, however.

Taking a moment to clear his throat and lower the volume. "So uhm... which way are the rooms you spoke of then?"

* * *

A little over an hour later, and everyone was settled. And their timing could not have been more perfect, for it was getting dark out, and there came a merry chime from the dining area.

"Dinner's ready!" called Sukuyo from the kitchen.

A mass exodus quickly followed, where everyone followed the call for food into the dining room. And quite the spread was lay out for them. Turkeys, vegetables, mashed potatoes. Ryuko felt ten pounds heavier just by inhaling the intoxicating aroma. Even Satsuki was impressed.

"I had no idea you were such a talent cook, Miss Mankanshoku."

"Oho this is nothing," the Mankanshoku matron replied, blushing and holding her cheek at the praise. "I was just lucky you had everything I needed here to whip up this yummy meal. Well, don't hold back everyone, dig in!"

No one needed to be told twice.

The Mankanshoku's, of course, wolfed down the food with their usual level of grace and decorum, shovelling it into their open mouths and swallowing more than chewing. By contrast, most of the others at the table were enthusiastic but comparatively refined, keeping their mouths shut while eating but gleefully going back for more the second they could. Even Satsuki, who always ate with her usual refine and charm, none the less packed away at least a second helping. Mako and Gamagoori went back for thirds, and Guts damn near devoured an entire turkey himself thanks to the little family passing treats under the table. In her own home, Satsuki would never have tolerated such crudeness. But here, now... it felt right, somehow.

Their plates were polished off in what seemed like seconds.

"Oooh, I feel about fifteen pounds heavier," Sanageyama remarked.

"Five stars, would definitely dine here again," Inumuta declared, patting his belly. Even the thin as rails computer geek looked a little more full than before.

"That was the best, mom," Mako said, whose tummy was almost comically bloated as she lay back in her chair half-asleep.

"Awww, you're all such sweeties," Sukuyo cooed. "Now I hope you all saved room for dessert!"

She lay down another tray on the table, with a plum pudding resting atop of it, and a dash of red cherries and holly leaves for ornamentation. It jiggled enticingly as she set it down, along with a carving knife. So sinfully delicious did it look they could practically feel fatter simply by looking at it. Or by breathing in its heavenly smell.

"Oh merciful Gods, I couldn't," Ryuko said, feeling it physically impossible... yet longing for it so very much all the same. How cruel was life that it would torment her so?

Most of the others were a like mind, not least of which Satsuki, who could see the dilemna on her guests faces. So she made a different proposal. "Maybe just some small desserts," Satsuki suggested. "And coffee in the living room. That might be better."

* * *

Following her suggestion, the others quit the kitchen, grabbed what small desserts they felt they could stomach or polish off, and headed for the living room to relax around the lit fireplace.

Not, however, before Gamagoori and the other members of the Elite Four took the time to clean, dry, and stack the plates. The great blonde ape was seemingly intent to do this solemn task himself, but the other three were guilt-tripped into helping him of their own accord.

"Such a nuisance," muttered Inumuta, polishing off a plate, adding it to a stack nearby.

"Tell me about it," grumbled Nonon, using a towel to wipe down the utensils, mindful of their many sharp edges. "Why do we even bother washing this stuff it is just going in the washing machine anyway?"

"It is our solemn duty to be good house guests for Lady Satsuki!" Gamagoori declared in booming tones. "We cannot permit dirt and grime to stand when we have it in us to stand against it."

His three comrades rolled their eyes, but refrained from making comments as they finished the chore. Then, they all joined the Mankanshoku family and the Kiryuin sisters in the living room, finding them already having chosen some of the better resting spots on the couches and chairs. Leaving the formerly Elite Four to find makeshift spots, Nonon on the backrest of the couch where Satsuki was, Inumuta on the floor by the fireplace, Sanageyama on one side of the Christmas tree, and Gamagoori standing with arms folded against the far window. Outside, snowflakes drifted through the night air, dancing along the occasional breeze like tiny dots of light.

Halfway through a hushed conversation with her sister, Ryuko happened to glance up and spot something most interesting. She immediately started snickering, and once Satsuki caught on, she almost giggled in delight. Most of the others were soon doing the same.

"Oho... what's this?"

Gamagoori looked up. "What? What is it?" he asked, puzzled by why everyone was looking his way.

Lady Satsuki hid a smile behind her hand. "Ah, Gamagoori... look up," she instructed.

Puzzled by her odd request, the great giant did just that... and his eyes nearly bugged out of their skull when he saw just what hung over his head. Oh, sure, there was a lot of ornaments to be found, and a chandalier of crystal that helped to illuminate the living room, but he instantly knew exactly which object they in particular they were talking about: a tiny cluser of small berries surrounded by trio of green leaves. He didn't need to be a former member of the Botany Club to identify it:

Mistletoe.

And he wasn't the only one standing under it either. By his side was Mako Mankanshoku, who peered up at Gamagoori with her second default expression: bewildered and puzzlement. He, in turn, quickly tried to move away. And equally quickly, Sanageyama shifted to block his retreat. By now everyone was caught up in the drama, putting Gamagoori even more on the defensive.

"I do not think...!" he started to protest, but his words were drowned out by the laughter.

"Oh come on, it's tradition!" Ryuko said, stifling her laughter and giving a cheesy grin. "What's the harm?"

By her side, Satsuki had to nod in agreement, still hiding her ever-growing smile behind her dainty hand. That seemed to seal the deal for her most loyal friend.

"V-Very well! If it is tradition I, Ira Gamagoori, will uphold it!"

Someone (possibly Sanageyama) slid over a footrest for Mako to hop up on, putting her slightly close to Ira Gamagoori's height, even as he kneeled down beside her. Even then, the difference between them was positively ridiculous, he towered over her by a good head at least. It didn't make it any less sweet as he, face flushed, leaned in to award her kiss.

He'd intended only a chaste peck on the cheek, perhaps, but Mako had different plans, angling her face in at just the right moment and slapping her hands onto Gamagoori's cheeks to hold him in place. He gave a strangled gasp as he felt her tongue invade his mouth and drive down his throat, unable or unwilling to pull away as Mako thoroughly frenched him.

"Oh my," remarked Houka, eyes wide behind his glasses. The rest of those watching were stunned into silence, though this did not stop Sanageyama from lifting up his cellphone and snapping off a shot to capture the moment for all eternity.

The sound of the camera clicking, however, brought Gamagoori back to his senses, and he pulled back from the kiss, managing to break contact between the lips. Evidently, Mako had found him satisfactory, for she was grinning like a loon. She had only a little rosy dusting on her cheeks and nose to show any shame for her act. By contrast, his entire face was red, and Gamagoori refused to look at anyone, casting his gaze up at the ceiling and finding it infinitely preferably to look at as he shifted away from the mistletoe.

Far, _far_ away.

* * *

Not many were quite brave enough to laugh at Gamagoori directly, but there was a good deal of muted snickers and giggles from the others as they tried and failed to resume their previous conversations. But really, after a display like that, what could you possibly say? Conversation slowly died away, to be replaced by a new sound. A pleasant sort of noise that worked its way into their ears with sublime grace.

Nonon was singing.

"... _silent night. Hooooly niiight_..."

Her pitch and tone were perfect, of course, as if anyone would expect anything less from her. Least of all Nonon herself. She wasn't singing for them, it just came naturally to her that here, now, in this very moment, it was the perfect time to commemorate the night in song. She gave in to the urge to do just that.

Now was she alone.

At first her solo voice was the only sound in the evening air, washing over everyone like a gentle summer breeze. But then a second tone and pitch melded alongside it as Satsuki raised her own voice in song. Though not a professional singer like her oldest friend, her voice was lovely to behold, and easily carried alongside Nonon's as the two of them carried the second verse of the melody.

Like a damn breaking, more voices slowly rose up as each of those present felt themselves swelt up by the second, adding their own life and flavor to it. Gamagoori's deep baritone mixed with the dulcet tones of Uzu Sanageyama, the soft pitch of Satsuki Kiryuin, the sweetness of Sukuyo Mankanoshoku. Even Ryuko eventually joined in, and found she didn't quite sqwuak as a crow would. Or if she did, no one even noticed. The singing had transcended their voices to become something so much more beautiful than anything they could produce by themselves.

It was almost a shame when it seemed to come to an end. But in the silence that followed, for a brief moment, they shared in something. A deep connection, brought about by the holiday.

* * *

After they'd all finished singing, everyone felt tired, in a relaxed, peaceful sort of way. The day was over and it was time to sleep. More importantly, they'd need their rest to celebrate Christmas Day tomorrow.

Mako, however, had one last tradition to perform before she got to bed.

Popping into the kitchen, the girl with the bob haircut swiftly hopped over to the fireplace, which Satsuki was in the process of extinguishing. As the last of the fires burnted out and the logs dimmed to black, Mako laid down a glass of milk and a plate of cookies, with a note.

'For Santa,' it read her childish scrawl.

Ryuko and Satsuki spared a glance, wondering why Mako would both with a tradition she was obviously much too old to still be practicing. But, without a word, their expressions communicated their shared, unspoken thought. Let her have it, they decided. Mako was just Mako, and neither of them would possibly want her to change.

So it was the lights winked out one by one, the Mankanshoku's and the Kiryuin's and the assorted others found their rooms and changed into their sleep clothes. Mako returned from brushing her teeth to find her roommmate stuffing something under her pillow.

"Whatcha hidin'?" Mako asked, tilting her head as if to try and peek over Ryuko's shoulder.

"N-nothing!" Ryuko said, shifting the pillow to ensure her gift remained hidden. "Mako, please, I don't want to spoil the surprise. Please don't make me. Can't you just... step outside for a minute so I can put it away?"

"Okay!"

Waiting until her BFF was indeed out of sight and swiftly hiding her work, Ryuko called Mako back in to get to bed, the two of them settling in comfortably for the night and extinguishing the candles. Outside, the full moon reflected off of the freshly fallen snow, bathing the room in a eerie but beautiful blue light.

Outside in the hallway, Satsuki smiled, then padded as softly as she could to the basement and her room. It was on the small side, but she did not mind. She did not need more. She had everything she could possibly want right here in this chalet.

* * *

By the time the next morning rolled around, Satsuki was one of the very last to rise, which was odd considering she normally had a strict regimen of being up at six a.m. sharp. Yet once she'd showered and dressed in some comfortable PJs, intent on getting some breakfast... she found almost everyone was already up and waiting for her in the living room. Like Satsuki, they too were in their evening wear, pajamas and tank tops and even some bath robes. And were to a one gathered around the Christmas tree. Mako had fallen back asleep at some point, her head resting on Ryuko's shoulder and a bit of drool trailing from her mouth as she softly snored away.

"I hope I did not keep you all waiting long?" Satsuki asked, by way of announcing her presence.

"Not at all, sis," Ryuko replied, as the others made room for her by the Christmas tree. "Come grab a seat and let's get started."

Deciding breakfast could wait, Satsuki demurely lowered herself onto the couch on Ryuko's other side, accepting the wrapped package presented to her by Bazaro. The others quickly exchanged their own brightly wrapped gifts and, once everyone had one, wasted no time in tearing them open. The commotion woke Mako, who cheerfully did the same. In seconds the air was filled with so much brightly colored wrappings it looked like giant confetti, and there were cheers and gasps of delight all around as everyone beheld what they got.

Young Mataro was delighted to find, unlike previous years when he had to scavenge for presents or bully other kids out of them, his own collection of action figures, one each from a set from his parents and his big sister.

"No way, this is awesome!" he declared, tearing them out of the plastic wrappings and having them re-enact fights with each other.

Mako's gift from her parents was a tiny camera, to document her travels and trips when/if she ever went on them. Now that they were no longer bound by Honnoji Academy, Mako had designs that, along with a stable job, she wanted to see the world. This was nicely complimented by an unexpected present from Gamagoori, who held out it out for her solemnly.

Tearing it open, Mako held up the contents, blinking large brown eyes in confusion. "What's this?" she asked.

"A photo album," the young man replied. "Contained within you will find a number of images not readily available in the Honnoji Academy Yearbook. I... thought you might enjoy looking back on fond times of the previous year."

She leafed through the book, finding it was everything he said and more. "That's awesome! Thank you SO much!"

Again, for some reason, he found that particular stretch of ceiling so very fascinating to look upon. And he was blushing profusely. The others tried (and only partially succeeded) in not laughing at his expense.

Sanageyama went next, having bought a trio of jade monkeys for his fellow Elite Four. Each covering a different part of their faces. Gamagoori got the one with mouth covered, Jakuzure received the one with hands over its ears, and Inumuta found his was the one covering its eyes. He chuckled as he watched their puzzled reactions, but felt he'd found the perfect thing for each of them.

Satsuki, however, managed to outdo everyone. Without a word she opened up a small box of her own and pulled out a number of slips of paper. Each one she presented to one of the gathered individuals, who peered at the contents in some confusion.

"I don't... understand... Lady Satsuki... what is this?" asked Gamagoori.

Inumuta already had the answer, however. "These are shares in the Kiryuin conglomerate," he explained. "Worth equal to the amount of..." he quickly did some calculations in his head, then his eyes widened in shock. "... one thousand?!"

The former Kiryuin heiress smiled. "It's probably not nearly that much anymore, the company's still recovering from the whole mess with REVOCS and the Life Fibers. But it would not be there to recover at all if not for all of you, and so I wanted you all to be a part of it as it... recovers. And grows into something greater. If you want you can sell your shares back to the company for cash, or remain invested in its future and see a greater return..."

Reaching out, Ryuko gently laid her hand on her sisters shoulder, squeezing gently. "It's a great gift, sis. Really."

Similar nods and murmurs of encouragement came from the others, most prominently the Mankanshoku family, who never turned down free cash. It was practically in their blood at this point.

"One thousand," Mako drooled, stars in her eyes as she beheld her voucher. "Do you know how many treats I could buy with that kind of swag?"

 _Does anyone even call it swag anymore_? Ryuko thought, amused.

There weren't many gifts left after that, just a few token exchanges and holiday candies from Nonon, as well as some CDs of her latest work. Since becoming a musical sensation her rise to fame was progressing quite nicely, and now that she wasn't trying to use her talents to destructive purposes, Ryuko did have to admit it wasn't too bad to listen to either.

Finally, however, it was Ryuko's turn. All eyes turned to her as she gently cleared her throat, then reached down beside the couch and lifted up her gifts. Two bundles, lightly (and poorly) wrapped. One she offered to Mako, the other was presented to Satsuki.

"I hope you like them," she said.

Her older sister nodded. "I'm sure we will."

"We totally will!" Mako agreed, wasting no time tearing away the wrapping and lifting up its contents:

A sweater.

A knitted sweater of yarn, forest green in color and roughly a size smaller than Mako was, though it seemed to stretch to accommodate her frame as the bob-haired girl tried it on. The image of a black reindeer was crudely knitted into the front. It was obviously the work of an amateur knitter, and one did not have to look too far to find the maker, she was sitting right between the two of them.

Smiling, Satsuki opened up her own present, none-too-surprised to find it was also a sweater of the same make and design. Like Junketsu had once been, it was primarily white, with a splash of blue snowflakes that dotted her chest and stomach as she pulled it on. But unlike her uniforms, and like Satsuki herself, it wasn't cold to look upon, the warmth and love infused in every strand of wool was easy to see, and the elder sister was feeling very warm indeed. She did not hesitate to reach over and hug Ryuko as she thanked her for the wonderful gift.

Ryuko had been working hard on them for at least a month or so, and had even stayed up most of the night to finish them off. It showed, but the gift recievers were not going to complain, they loved them all the same. Mako was quick to glomp her favoritest friend in the whole wide world from the other side, and Ryuko winced a little at the strength of her hug. Mako really never did anything by halves, it was all or nothing.

"Best present ever," she whispered softly into Ryuko's shoulder.

Chuckling, the dark-haired girl rested her head atop of Mako's, settling into the embrace of both of them. An embrace which only grew as the rest of the Mankanshoku family joined in, followed by Satsuki's old guard. Everyone was drawn into an embrace that was more than just strong arms, it was full of loving hearts. No sweater knit by man or Life Fiber could be warmer than such a feeling as this.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
** Please review f you enjoyed.

Originally got the idea for a Christmas story from the idea surrounding sweaters in general, that with some time and practice almost anyone can make one as a gift for someone else with very little money (poor Ryuko). This makes it a very personal gift, which is fittingly from an understandably poor sister to a much more well off one who already has everything. When I realized it was doubly fitting because the show was about clothes, that sealed the deal for me. This story evolved around the concept.

Happy Holidays, everyone. Enjoy your Christmas, your Hanukkah, your Kwanza, Yuletide, Winter Solstice, or whatever else you may celebrate with your friends and family.


End file.
